


My Office...Now

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: Victor treats you to a reward in his office.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	My Office...Now

"And that concludes my report." I piped brightly wrapping up my expense report to Victor. After what felt like a week of all nighters and countless revisions I had finally compiled a presentation I was proud of. I had even dressed for success in the suit Victor had given me. I looked expectantly at Victor waiting for the verdict.  
"Well presented, good materials.” He skimmed the packet I had prepared for him. “Seems you've improved." He said, removing his glasses. I glowed, praise without sarcasm. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "Marginally." There it was.  
"Why is your praise always so backhanded. Can't you just be straight forward with it?" I pouted as a grin crept across his face.  
"It's called managing your expectations. You would just come to expect it and then wouldn't handle critiques to help you improve. I can't have you getting lax in your work from just a few careless words. Consider it constructive criticism." He scanned my body, nodding his head. "Is that the suit I got you?"  
"Yes, it is. I've been meaning to thank you. I don’t know how you got my size so spot on, but it fits perfectly."  
"Well, turn around. Let's see it." I slowly turned giving him a view from all sides. "It does suit your figure. We'll continue then." I looked at him puzzled as he pushed away from his desk, adjusting his position. "Take your seat." I turned to the chair across from him to sit down. "I didn't say any seat, I said your seat." He smirked patting his lap that already sported a sizable bulge. I gulped as heat flooded my belly.  
"Victor we’re in your office." I argued weakly, not that I really had an objection.  
"Your point. It's my office, everyone knows better than to disturb me when I'm in a meeting. Seat...now." He ordered. I walked around the desk, turning to sit on his lap since the pencil skirt didn't allow for much movement. His arms came around to nimbly unfasten the buttons of my jacket, sliding it off and tossing it to the side. He moved onto my shirt undoing the buttons tantalizingly slow as I squirmed in his lap. I could feel a groan vibrate in his chest, hands traveling up my body, cupping my breasts to pull me close so I could feel his erection dig into my ass. Fingertips flicked at my nipples through thin lace sending shivers rippling across my skin. "You just wanted to show off."  
"How was I showing off?" His breath was hot in my ear as he brushed the hair off my neck. "Wearing this skirt that hugs your every curve."  
“And who picked it out?” I teased, earning a nip to the ear. He kissed down the back of my neck, hand skimming down my thigh to the hem trying to slide underneath the tight skirt but failing. He huffed in frustration. "Stand up and turn to face me." I stood and turned as ordered to find him shedding his own jacket and tie, unbuttoning his wrists and rolling up his sleeves. I reached out, grabbing his collar to unbutton his shirt exposing the defined muscles beneath. My fingers traced the dips of his abs as he backed me up to the desk, the backs of my thighs pressing into the edge. He hooked his thumbs under either side of my skirt, shimmying it up to bunch around my waist. He found the garters holding up my stockings, pulling one and letting it snap back into place. I yelped at the sting against my skin. "You’re not a total dummy."  
"I got tired of having to replace all my pantyhose because they end up with the crotch ripped out." The corner of his mouth twitched up.  
"Sounds like a serious problem." He leaned in closer, I braced my hands behind me, shirt sliding down my shoulders as his lips covered mine, his hand dipping between my thighs to stroke along damp fabric sending a tingle up my spine. The kiss deepened, tongue seeking mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close as he swallowed my moans. Hands find my waist, lifting me to sit on the desk. He dropped to his knees, tossing my legs over his shoulders and spreading me before him to kiss, lick, and nip up my inner thighs. He chuckled, flicking his tongue against my core. "I got you these too, if I'm not mistaken." He said teeth snagging the delicate lace making me gasp.  
"Victor Li, don't you dare!" I hissed, pressing a palm to his head as he tugged threatening to tear them.  
"I can buy you new ones."  
"That is not the point! I like them and want to keep them."  
"Have it your way." He sighed pulling them aside, tongue wandering in slow circles up my folds to curl around my clit. I gripped a handful of hair as I shuddered at the teasingly slow way his tongue wandered, exploring every part of me. I closed my eyes as my breath came quicker, willing myself to be quiet as my knees trembled at his ears. He pulled away, thumb wiping his chin. “As much as I’d love to continue here, we do have a schedule to consider. Right hand drawer.” I slid the drawer open and found a neat row of condoms lined up among his office supplies. I eyed him warily.   
"Why do you keep condoms in your desk?" I asked taking one to rip the package.  
"Don't go making up stories in your head. It's a recent adjustment. It seems a certain dummy has a tendency to get smart with me. I thought it best to be prepared.” He grumbled as he undid his belt and pants, easing his cock out. I slid off the desk skimming my nails down his length, his breath caught at the sensation.  
“And was that prepared for reward or punishment?” I got on my knees in front of him placing the condom on the head of his cock. I locked eyes with him pressing the tip into my mouth to roll the condom down his length, taking him to the back of my throat. He breathed deeply, cock twitching as I leisurely bobbed up and down a few times before releasing him. “Back on the desk.” He rasped. He was on me immediately as I stood up, sliding me back onto the desk, spreading me and slotting his hips with mine. He roughly yanked my panties aside and I heard fabric rip. I opened my mouth to protest but his lips were on mine putting an end to any argument. He stroked his swollen head between my folds, slicking himself with my arousal before entering me in one smooth thrust. He reached around to cup my ass pulling me to the edge of the desk to plunge deeper. I clutched at his shoulders as he braced his hands on the desk picking up the pace, small sounds of pleasure escaping my lips. Heated breath puffed by my ear as he panted, whispering. "You want to know if this was reward or punishment? It would have been reward." He grunted struggling for control, grinding into me. "But that mouth of yours...gets you in trouble every time." Roughly fisting the hair at the back of my neck, he quickly smothers my scream as he pounded harder my head swimming in ecstasy.   
"More, please don't stop." I choked, nails leaving angry welts across his back even through his shirt. He dropped his head back as a deep rumble escaped his chest. My walls clenched around him, quaking as I threatened to come undone. His eyes squeezed shut chasing his release pressing me harder to the desk. A knock sounded at the door, and we froze as Goldman strolled right in not waiting for an answer. I grabbed Victor's shirt, burying my face in his chest in embarrassment. Goldman looked up from his phone and straight in to the eyes of a livid Victor.  
"Oh God! I am...I'll just..." he looked away shining a brilliant red unable to string together a simple sentence.  
"Goldman..." Victor growled, breathing heavily, tone dripping with hardly restrained anger.  
"Yes sir." Goldman sputtered.  
"Get...out..." I had never heard him sound so viscous.  
"Right! I'll come back later. Better yet, you can find me when your...um..."  
"NOW!" He bellowed sending Goldman scuttling out of the office, door slamming behind him.  
"I'll never be able to face him again." I moaned. "Why did you not freeze time?" I hissed smacking his chest. "I know you are perfectly capable."  
"My concentration was elsewhere at the moment."  
"Where else could it possibly have been other than on your assistant walking in to me spread on your desk while you pounded me like your life depended on it?"  
"I am taking you in my office, on my desk, in the middle of the work day. It was on not cuming like an overeager teenager. But I suppose there was one good thing that came from this intrusion."  
"And what exactly would that be?"  
"It bought me some more time." He slammed his hips to mine, a scream tearing from my throat. My eyes shot open as my hand clapped over my mouth, mortified knowing the whole office had to have heard that. He wrenched my hand away from my face pressing me down on the desk, pinning my hands. "I don’t care if they hear. Let them know you are mine." Fingers laced with mine as he redoubled his efforts the force knocking my heel off as lips blazed a trail down my neck. I arched into the sensation, fire washing over me. I whimpered as I felt a puddle forming under me as I came undone beneath him and with a final thrust he spilled himself inside me, breathing ragged, his whole body shuddering in relief. He draped his body over mine cradling me gently as we caught our breath slowly coming down from the high. "I suppose we should make ourselves presentable."  
"I guess your right. I mean look, I lost my shoe." I pouted holding my foot up. He kissed my temple as he chuckled.  
"I'll help you find it Cinderella." He withdrew himself straightening up to remove the condom, tossing it in the garbage. He extended his hand helping me off the desk though my legs shook a bit. We went to work fixing our clothes and hair. I inspected the tattered remains of my panties shooting him my best glare.  
"What did it say about ripping them?"  
"That was unintentional. As I said, I'll replace them." I could hear a hint of satisfaction in his voice. I rolled my eyes. There was no help for it at this point. I wiped the mess off the desk while Victor ducked under to find my shoe, sliding it back on my foot.  
"I think that about does it." I murmured smoothing his tie.  
"Not quite." He said tucking a few errant hairs behind my ear. "You stand here." He motioned directly to his right and I walked over to stand as directed. He reached out pushing the intercom "Goldman. A word." I shifted, clearing my throat.  
“I’ll just leave then if you have other business to address.” I turned to make a quick escape before Goldman came in, but he reached out, fingers circling my wrist.  
“I told you to stand there. I haven’t dismissed you yet.” I swallowed thickly, nodding as I returned to my position. A hesitant knock sounded at the door. “Enter.” Goldman slowly peeked around the door before slipping in, closing it behind him. I looked away, unable to meet his questioning eyes.  
“You wanted to see me sir.”  
“Yes. I wanted to discuss your lack of decorum from earlier. Did you forget it's appropriate to wait for a response prior to entering a closed office?”  
“Again, I am so sorry sir. I forgot myself.” He bowed, staring at the floor. I could see a faint tremble in his shoulders and couldn’t help feeling sorry for him.  
“Victor.” I whispered as I rested my hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me, resting his hand over mine for a moment. He cleared his throat.  
“Enough. Raise your head.” Goldman slowly looked up, straightening up and squaring his shoulders. Victor reached out, arm circling my waist to pull me close, forcing a blush to creep up my face. Goldman’s eyes widened as he watched Victor’s fingers wrap around my hip. “What happens between us behind closed doors, here or otherwise, remains our business not yours and you would do well to forget what you have seen today. You will show her all the courtesies and respect you do me as well as take direction as you would from me. Am I understood?”  
“Yes sir. Consider it done.”  
“Be grateful I’m feeling lenient. You may see yourself out.”  
“Thank you, sir. Have a good day. Ma’am.” He quickly bobbed his head, fleeing Victor’s presence. I took a deep breath after he was gone, blowing it out slowly.  
“Thank you for clearing things up for him.” I said, voice heavy with sarcasm.  
“I just let him know where we stood. I could have fired him for the interruption.” He pulled me closer, palm running up the back of my thigh, edging my skirt back up. “Let’s break for lunch. I’ll take you someplace.” I slid my hands through his hair as he pulled aside my collar kissing the hollow of my throat.  
“And where would that be?”  
“Home, straight to my bed.”


End file.
